Solus Deus
The Order of Infinity and the Order of Fundamentalists together makes for an interesting case study in dichotomy. The Theists are all about the Big Picture and about being open to all of God, meanwhile the Fundamentalists are about dedicating themselves to a sole set of teachings and source of theological knowledge. Which one is right? Or are they both right? Whatever the truth, the fact is that the two Orders have managed to maintain a cordial (albeit guarded) political relationship together. Both are members of the Ecclesiastical Orders and while the Fundamentalists are often more outspoken than the Theists, the Infinite Order clearly holds the real staying power. Tribes come and go, each of them with their own inner-core of Fundamentalists, but the Theists represent timeless truths which men in all ages have recognized. Ordo Fundamentalists: The Order of Fundamentalists want to be pure in their faith, they want to be so pure they will forego anything not immediately related to God, operating only from a single holy text or tradition. In this, the Fundamentalists posses a clarity of thought and purpose second to none, but the Order suffers from a penchant for extremism. Because Fundamentalists believe that to disobey God's revelation is to invite catastrophe, their powers have developed around notions of weather control, especially powers involving the summoning of natural disasters and misfortune. Experienced Fundamentalists can easily outdo even an Archangel in their ability to affect the meteorology of the landscape. Fundamentalist Degrees The Resistance Facts: -Fundamentalists have always been a force to be reckoned with. Their political power base and extensive network of idealist groups leaves them with quite a bit of muscle to flex. -To call Fundamentalists ultra-conservative is often an under statement. But they take it as a compliment, because they feel pride in adhering so fiercely to their values even in the face of great adversity. -Take holy scriptures or central writings to be literally true. -The Fundamentalists are a powerful force among both the Ecclesiastical and Ruling Orders. -Does the Bible naturally lead to Creationism? It does according to the Fundamentalists who normally adhere to some from of it, especially Young Earth Creationism (Gap Theory is also common). -The Order tends to be sharply divided along Tribal fault lines. But even then the Fundamentalists are quite aware of each other's location and business. Say what you want of their political stances, the Order as a whole is well organized and disciplined. -Fundamentalists tend to keep to themselves, or at the very least they keep members of other Orders at arm's length. This isn't true for all members of the Order, but the position is fairly common to most Order members. Fundamentalists don't really trust anyone except a fellow Fundamentalist. -Fundamentalists feel that those who share their faith but aren't literalists like they are only distort the Truth. Because of that, they will openly challenge fellow members of their Tribe who are moderate. In extreme cases, the Fundamentalists will actively instigate a schism within the Tribe similar to what Reformers often do. -Fundamentalists accuse their theological opponents of cherry-picking from scripture to draw their own conclusions. Of course their opponents turn around and accuse the Fundamentalists of doing the same thing. It's an age old merry-go-round which most observers say will probably keep going for quite some time. -Not all Fundamentalists are prone to violence, but some sects that operate within the Order have proven to be highly aggressive. But then, some have proven to be highly peaceful, eschewing any form of violence. Develop Kenosis Faster: Because Fundamentalists obsess over God Alone, they develop Kenosis at a faster rate than other Adepts. Even the 1st Degree members of the Order will rejuvenate faster and refuel before anyone else in their Squad. Fundamentalists are also known to develop along their Degrees at a faster rate. Iconoclasm: Fundamentalists believe that God's revelation has been entrusted to them, and that only through sole dedication to it can they fulfill their faith. But protected from what? Fundamentalists tend to be xenophobic and paranoid about outside threats to scripture, especially Satanic plots and secret societies. Political Machiavellian schemes are also something they often see in others. Outsiders hoping to infiltrate the inner-circles of the Order will find themselves having to pass rigorous scrutiny. Even the merest wisp of falsehood or deceit will be cause for a warmly welcomed guest to suddenly find themselves booted out into the cold. Of course there is also a bane to this feature of the Order. Fundamentalists tend to see evil hiding behind every tree and rock, often concocting grand theories of conspiracy and Satanic plots being hatched all over the place. Sometimes, fellow Adepts with good intentions have been turned away or even politically attacked by Fundamentalists who thought the individual in question was acting with hidden motives. The Old Ways: Fundamentalists are more likely to be steeped in the 'Old Ways,' things like obscure religious myths or legends, folklore and stories of holy heroes or saintly miracles. Fundamentalists will often be well versed in the more esoteric portions of a faith, often surprising even other members of their own Tribe with knowledge long thought lost. References: -https://www.pinterest.com/benjaminstyles7/order-of-fundamentalists/ -http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fundamentalism -http://www.cbn.com/700club/ -http://www.liberty.edu/aboutliberty/index.cfm?PID=6921 -http://www.wheaton.edu/ISAE/Defining-Evangelicalism/Fundamentalism -http://www.u-s-history.com/pages/h3806.html -http://www.bidstrup.com/religion.htm -http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Weather_Manipulation -http://creationmuseum.org/ -https://answersingenesis.org/ -http://www.virtueonline.org/index.php -http://www.desiringgod.org/ -http://www.victorious.org/chur21.htm Category:God